


Sí, quiero

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque, a veces, dos simples palabras pueden cambiarle la vida a mucha gente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sí, quiero

_Sí, quiero_

Nunca dos palabras tan simples te supieron a gloria. Al principio piensas que todo es una broma absurda de ella, que quiere reírse de ti o que, en cualquier momento, te da un no rotundo. Tantas veces te ha rechazado que te quedas inmóvil, sin saber qué más decir. Llevas tanto tiempo, tantos años esperando a que llegara este momento que te quedas en blanco. 

Te avisa de que sólo será una vez y que mejor será que lo aproveches. Le dedicas la mejor de tus sonrisas y le prometes que jamás tendrá una cita como la que le piensas preparar; o eso esperas.

¿Y ahora qué?

Tu cuerpo entero tiembla. No entiendes por qué. Bueno, sí que lo sabes. Sirius te anima y te tranquiliza dándote consejos. Sabes que todo saldrá bien y que ese día será único para los dos. Sabes que, a partir de ahora, vuestras vidas cambiarán para siempre. 

_Sí, quiero_

Te pones nervioso y casi se te cae el anillo al suelo. ¿Cómo es que estás tan torpe hoy? Ella se ríe y te coge de la mano haciendo que te relajes. Llevas todo el día perfeccionando el momento para pedírselo y, aunque no ha salido como deseabas, ha sido especial.

Querías hacerlo al aire libre, así que la invitas al ático de tu casa. Lo organizaste todo tan bien que nadie pensaría que saliese así. Cena a la luz de las velas, bajo las estrellas; tú, ella. ¿Qué más podías pedir?

Eres completamente nulo para la cocina, así que improvisaste unos sándwiches, acompañado de unas cervezas de mantequilla. Ella rió por el detalle. Para colmo, el viento vuelca las velas sobre el mantel, haciendo que casi se prenda. Menudo desastre. 

A pesar de todo, se acerca a ti, te besa y, decidido, le pides que paséis el resto de vuestras vidas juntos.

_Sí, quiero_

No hay más nervios. No hay más dudas. No hay miedos. 

Queríais una boda íntima, solamente con la gente que realmente os importa. Tus mejores amigos están ahí, frente a ti, apoyándote. Ves a Peter entrar por la puerta, ensimismado con el decorado; Remus se acerca a ti y te abraza. Eso te calma y hace la espera más amena; Sirius se coloca a tu lado y te da ánimos; por algo es tu padrino de bodas.

Respiras hondo cuando la ves llegar. Está resplandeciente del brazo de su padre. Mira a su alrededor y notas cierta tristeza en sus ojos por la ausencia de su única hermana. Pero alza la vista y se olvida de lo demás. 

Sonríe al llegar hasta ti. 

El tiempo pasa tan deprisa que ni siquiera te das cuenta que te están haciendo la pregunta que todos esperan que respondas. Evidentemente, no hay nada que pensar.

—Sí, quiero.


End file.
